Kirishima Zen x Male Reader
by TayTay94
Summary: Ahh, I loved writing this one. Zen and (y/n), and their romantic journey to...well, let's just say, the ending will be very cute. Rated M for smut.


**Kirishima Zen x Male Reader Lemon (Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi)**

He'd watched (y/n) from afar; Those precious (e_c) eyes, that beautiful (h_c) hair, and the way he always seemed so intent on getting his work done, as if his pride, and his life, depended on it.

But, Zen knew that, deep down, this man was also a hopeless romantic.

He had every intention on making (y/n) fall for him, whatever it would take.

Unbeknownst to Zen, however, (y/n) was already in love with said man.

He loved his brown hair, his brown eyes and his fair skin tone.

But (y/n) was shy, and he didn't want his co-worker to know that he was madly in love with him.

He was certain that the other man would not feel the same, so instead, he drowned himself in his work, making sure that there was no time to speak to Zen.

He knew that even a minute of talking would no doubt reveal his feelings for the man, and that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

But, it seemed luck wasn't on (y/n)'s side; As soon as his workday ended, (y/n) noticed Zen near the coffee machine, and decided to make a run for it towards the exit.

Unfortunately for (y/n), Zen noticed him, and called him over.

"Hey, (y/n), come over here. Let's talk business; Have you finished your work yet.

Silly me: of course you have." Zen slowly walked up to y/n), who mentally cursed himself for not running sooner.

"Hey, (y/n). Want to come to my place tonight? I want to talk to you. About business, of course."

(y/n) sensed there was more to it than just 'business' but he couldn't say no; He knew that Zen wouldn't give up, so (y/n) agreed to join him.

"Perfect!" Zen exclaimed, grabbing (y/n) by the arm, leaving towards his house.

***Fluffy time skip of love***

"S-so, Mr. Kirishima, we really ought to discuss work now, right? And, why are we in your bedroom?"

Zen just chuckled and smirked, his brown eyes drilling into (y/n)'s (e_c) ones.

"Skip the formalities, (y/n), just call me Zen.

And", he leaned closer to (y/n), making (y/n) very flustered, "We aren't here to discuss work. We're here to-" He was interrupted by a knock, and the door opening, and out came none other than his ten year old daughter.

"Dad, who's this man? Is he the man you always talk about?" A frown adorned her face. "He's not mum's replacement, is he?"

(y/n)'s eyes widened in shock, but, reading the atmosphere, he stayed silent.

"Hiyori, you know that no one can replace your mother, never. (y/n) is just a co-worker, a friend."

Hiyori giggled and stared at (y/n), then her father. "Sure dad, whatever you say.

But you can't fool yourself forever; He's more than just a friend, Dad, and you know it."

With that, she skipped out of the bedroom happily, leaving (y/n) a confused mess.

"You...Have a daughter? I was unaware..."

Zen looked at (y/n), smiling a bitter-sweet smile..

"Yeah. Ever since her mum passed away, I've refused to re-marry.

And then, you came along.

She thinks you're her replacement, just because I talk about you so often, but she knows that no one could take her mother's place."

(y/n) looked down, a pang of guilt in his heart. "I'm sorry to hear about her mum...I didn't-"

He was interrupted by Zen's hands on his, smiling sweetly.

"It's okay, (y/n). I've moved on, after all.

There's someone else in my heart now."

(y/n) felt a little heartbroken at that comment, but he tried to conceal it.

"I'm glad you've found someone else; You deserve happiness, and-" He was interrupted yet again by Zen, this time by a sweet, loving kiss.

(y/n) was surprised, to say the least, but he soon melted into the kiss, and parted his lips.

Zen wasted no time in slipping his tongue into (y/n)'s mouth, exploring his wet cavern, leaving no spot untouched.

While kissing, the two males started undressing each other, quite rapidly; The passion was increasing, and they had waited long enough.

After a few minutes of undressing and kissing, they immediately moved to the bed, and much to Zen's pleasant surprise, (y/n) spread his legs right away, blushing furiously.

"I had no idea that you were so eager for this, (y/n)." Zen said, with a wide grin.

(y/n) blushed more, and looked Zen in the eyes as said man hovered over him, lining up near his entrance. "I love you, Zen. And, I figured now was as good a time as any to tell you".

Zen blushed softly and smiled, slowly entering (y/n), silencing the man's scream of pain with a soft kiss.

"I love you too, (y/n), and I'm glad that you confessed to me.

Now, let's continue, shall we?

And with that, he started moving, not quite as gently as (y/n) would have hoped, but far from rough.

"I'm not hurting you, am I? We can stop at any time." Zen said, concerned, but (y/n) just smiled and caressed Zen's face lovingly.

"I'm fine, please continue. Rock my world. Fuck me like you mean it."

Zen was surprised by (y/n)'s words of choice, but he obliged nonetheless, thrusting hard and fast into (y/n), making the bed creak, and leaving (y/n) a panting mess, begging for more.

The bedroom was quickly filled by the sound of heavy moans, the bed creaking, and skin slapping against skin.

These noises only made Zen and (y/n) more excited and passionate, and Zen pounded into (y/n) at a speed that even he didn't know that he could accomplish, leaving (y/n) screaming in pain and pleasure alike.

Soon though, (y/n) arched his back in pleasure, and groaned happily; Zen had hit his prostate and, taking this as a sign, Zen slammed harder into (y/n) harder and faster, hitting his prostate with every thrust, leaving (y/n) breathless and ecstatic.

But, all good things must come to an end, and (y/n) soon released all over his lower abdomen, breathing heavily.

The way he clenched around Zen drove the man insane, and,with a few more hard thrusts, Zen released deep inside (y/n) and rode out his orgasm.

He then slowly pulled out of him, and collapsed next to him on the bed.

After their breathing had slowed down a bit, Zen pulled (y/n) close to his chest and cuddled.

"I really love you, (y/n), and I dare say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

(y/n) blushed and smiled. "I love you too, Zen. And, just to clarify; Did you just propose to me?"

Zen chuckled and kissed (y/n) passionately.

"Yes, I certainly did."

***Time skip of true love***

It had been three months since Zen and (y/n) got married, and Hiyori was as happy as they were; (y/n) and Hiyori were very close already, and she accepted (y/n) as her second dad.

Currently, the three of them were sitting in the sofa, enjoying a regular family moment.

Hiyori giggled as Zen reached over to kiss (y/n).

"You two are the best dads in the world, and you're so cute together!"

Both Zen and (y/n) blushed at that statement,and smiled.

This was their lives now; A regular family, happy as can be, and, as fairy tale-like it sounds, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
